Hellboy (série)
Hellboy é uma linha de histórias em quadrinhos sobre o personagem Hellboy. História da Publicação A série Hellboy fez sua primeira aparição em um quadrinho em preto e branco de quatro páginas por Mike Mignola com roteiro de John Byrne publicado pela Dark Horse Comics na San Diego Comic-Con Comics #2 (19 Agosto 1993), distribuída na San Diego Comic-Con. Esta peça foi usada para a peça promocional de estréia da minissérie do Hellboy, Sementes da Destruição. Após a conclusão da Sementes da Destruição, Mike Mignola assumiu as funções do roteiro dos quadrinhos e desde então tem escrito a história a cada Hellboy, com exceção de Os Que Descem ao Mar em Navios que ele co-escreveu com Joshua Dysart. A série é usualmente lançada como uma série de one-shots ou minissérie, alguns destes avançam a história em curso, outros são contos mais autônomos, embora há também inúmeros contos que foram publicados em uma ampla variedade de publicações, incluindo publicações digitais. Mike Mignola foi o único artista em Hellboy até '' Makoma '' em fevereiro de 2006, desenhado por Richard Corben com uma sequência de enquadramento por Mike Mignola. Desde então, uma história de Hellboy com Mike Mignola como artista se tornou um pouco como uma raridade, geralmente com uma única edição, Mignola desenhou saindo ao longo de um período de dois anos. No entanto, a produção aumentou, conforme Mignola convidou outros artistas para trabalhar em seu HQ incluindo P. Craig Russell, Scott Hampton, Kevin Nowlan, Jason Shawn Alexander e Duncan Fegredo, que assumiu a história em curso para a minissérie O Clamor das Trevas, Caçada Selvagem, A Tempestade e A Fúria. Em Novembro 2011 foi vista a primeira publicação da primeira novela gráfica original de Hellboy, A Casa dos Mortos-Vivos. Esta história trouxe cerca de dois conteúdos lançados em capa dura. É provável que essa história vai ser recolhida em outro formato em uma data posterior, pois contém notas ou sketchbooks que não são do autor (uma raridade para um livro do Hellboy). Existem planos para mais novelas gráficas originais no futuro. A partir de dezembro de 2012, Mike Mignola retornou como o artista permanente para Hellboy no Inferno. Hellboy no Inferno marca uma partida para a série de quadrinhos, uma vez que não é uma minissérie ou um one-shot, mas uma série contínua. Mignola tem reivindicado que a série continuará até que ele termine com o personagem. Uma lista completa das histórias de Hellboy pode ser encontrada aqui: . Classificação das Histórias As histórias podem ser geralmente divididas em duas grandes categorias: *'Pré-Cavendish' (pode ser lido em qualquer altura) *'Pós-Cavendish' (recomendado para ser lido em ordem) Cavendish refere-se aos acontecimentos de Sementes da Destruição, que em sua maioria dos incidentes aconteceu na Cavendish Hall em Maio de 1994. As histórias Pré-Cavendish tendem a ser menores, histórias autônomas e são publicadas fora de ordem cronológica, geralmente como histórias curtas ou one-shots , ocasionalmente, fazem uma mini-série completa. Histórias Pós-Cavendish se concentram de forma proeminente na história Hellboy em curso e têm uma progressão cronológica clara. Estas histórias são geralmente minissérie. A série também foi dividida em capítulos por Mike Mignola. O Primeiro Capítulo da História de Hellboy abrange a continuidade interna que data do nascimento de Hellboy a sua morte e ressurreição na ilha. Mike Mignola, coletada mais tarde em Hellboy: Strange Places em brochura comercial, 26 Abril 2006. O Capítulo do Meio da História de Hellboy abrange a continuidade interna de Hellboy a partir da Grã-Bretanha no final de A Ilha até os eventos de A Fúria. [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25618 Para Hellboy e sua Volta: “Hellboy: A Tempestade”], Comic Book Resources, 07 de abril de 2010 O Capítulo Final da História de Hellboy vai cobrir a história em curso em Hellboy no Inferno. #''Seed of Destruction'' #1 #''Seed of Destruction'' #2 #''Seed of Destruction'' #3 #''Seed of Destruction'' #4 #''The Wolves of Saint August'' #''The Corpse and The Iron Shoes'' #''Wake the Devil'' #1 #''Wake the Devil'' #2 #''Wake the Devil'' #3 #''Wake the Devil'' #4 #''Wake the Devil'' #5 #''Almost Colossus'' #1 #''Almost Colossus'' #2 #''Christmas Special'' #''Box Full of Evil'' #1 #''Box Full of Evil'' #2 #''Conqueror Worm'' #1 #''Conqueror Worm'' #2 #''Conqueror Worm'' #3 #''Conqueror Worm'' #4 #''The Third Wish'' #1 #''The Third Wish'' #2 #''The Island'' #1 #''The Island'' #2 #''Makoma'' #1 #''Makoma'' #2 #''Darkness Calls'' #1 #''Darkness Calls'' #2 #''Darkness Calls'' #3 #''Darkness Calls'' #4 #''Darkness Calls'' #5 #''Darkness Calls'' #6 #''The Crooked Man'' #1 #''The Crooked Man'' #2 #''The Crooked Man'' #3 #''In the Chapel of Moloch'' #''The Wild Hunt'' #1 #''The Wild Hunt'' #2 #''The Wild Hunt'' #3 #''The Wild Hunt'' #4 #''The Wild Hunt'' #5 #''The Wild Hunt'' #6 #''The Wild Hunt'' #7 #''The Wild Hunt'' #8 #''The Bride of Hell'' #''Hellboy in Mexico'' #''The Storm'' #1 #''The Storm'' #2 #''The Storm'' #3 #''Double Feature of Evil'' #''The Sleeping and the Dead'' #1 #''The Sleeping and the Dead'' #2 #''Buster Oakley Gets His Wish'' #''Being Human'' #''The Fury'' #1 #''The Fury'' #2 #''The Fury'' #3 Coleções Trade Paperbacks :Veja também Coleções Trade Paperback da série Hellboy Todas a continuidade das histórias de '' Hellboy '' são eventualmente coletadas em trade paperback. Até agora tem havido doze volumes, com volumes adicionais de histórias fora de continuidade, tais como as histórias dos Weird Tales e cross-overs. As edições comerciais padrão geralmente contêm um caderno de desenho ou galeria e a maioria das histórias vêm com notas da história de Mike Mignola (Hellboy: The Storm and the Fury foi uma rara exceção). Hellboy in Hell é recolhido como sua própria linha de edições trades. Edições Library :Veja também Hellboy Library Editions '' A partir de maio de 2008, a Dark Horse decidiu lançar edições especiais de capa dura de ''Hellboy reproduzindo as artes em seu tamanho original. Estes grandes volumes contêm o material de duas edições Trade Paperbacks, além de uma seção de esboços muito expandida. Romances :Veja também Universo dos Romances Hellboy Além dos quadrinhos, há romances que fazem parte da série Hellboy. A maioria destes são de continuidade exceto para os romances do '' Hellboy '' escritos pelo autor Christopher Golden (embora seus contos não são). Christopher Golden, "Postagem no fórum CBR Hellboy", Comic Book Resources, 07 de janeiro de 2011 os acontecimentos de seus dois primeiros livros O Exército Perdido '' e ''Os Ossos dos Gigantes são ambos destaque em The Hellboy Companion a linha do tempo oficialVale lembrar que foi lançada em 2008 e há erros na linha do tempo que não foram corrigidas, e os personagens e eventos têm sido na ocasião referenciados dentro dos próprios quadrinhos. Romances Regulares #'The Lost Army' by Christopher Golden with illustrations by Mike Mignola Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'The Bones of Giants' by Christopher Golden with illustrations by Mike Mignola Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'On Earth as it is in Hell' by Brian Hodge Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'Unnatural Selection' by Tim Lebbon Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'The God Machine' by Thomas E. Sniegoski Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'The Dragon Pool' by Christopher Golden Publicado por Pocket Star Books #'Emerald Hell' by Tom Piccirilli Publicado por Dark Horse #'The All-Seeing Eye' by Mark Morris Publicado por Dark Horse #'The Fire Wolves' by Tim Lebbon Publicado por Dark Horse #'The Ice Wolves' by Mark Chadbourn Publicado por Dark Horse Antalogias dos Romances There are also three anthology novels collecting out-of-continuity short stories. :1. Odd Jobs editado por Christopher Golden com ilustrações de Mike Mignola Publicado pela Dark Horse ::*''Introduction'' por Mike Mignola ::*'Medusa's Revenge' por Yvonne Navarro ::*'Jigsaw' by Stephen R. Bissette ::*'A Mother Cries at Midnight' por Philip Nutman ::*'Delivered' por Greg Rucka ::*'Folie á Deux' por Nancy Holder ::*'Demon Politics' por Craig Shaw Gardner ::*'A Grim Fairy Tale' por Nancy A. Collins ::*'Scared Crows' por Rick Hautala and Jim Connolly ::*'Where Their Fire Is Not Quenched' por Chet Williamson ::*'I Had Bigfoot's Baby!' por Max Allan Collins ::*'The Nuckelavee' por Christopher Golden and Mike Mignola ::*'A Night at the Beach' por Matthew J. Costello ::*'Burn, Baby, Burn' por Poppy Z. Brite ::*'Far Flew the Boast of Him' por Brian Hodge :2. Odder Jobs editado por Christopher Golden com ilustrações de Mike Mignola Publicado pela Dark Horse ::*''Introduction'' by Frank Darabont ::*'The Brotherhood of the Gun' por Frank Darabont ::*'From an Enchanter Fleeing' por Peter Crowther ::*'Down in the Flood' por Scott Allie ::*'Newford Spook Squad' por Charles de Lint ::*'The Vampire Brief' por David J. Schow ::*'Unfinished Business' por James L. Cambias ::*'Saint Hellboy' por Ed Gorman & Richard Dean Starr ::*'Sleepless in Manhattan' por Tom Piccirilli ::*'The Wish Hounds' por Nancy Kilpatrick ::*'Act of Mercy' por Sharyn McCrumb ::*'The Thrice-Named Hill' por Thomas E. Sniegoski ::*'Of Blood, of Clay' por Graham Joyce ::*'A Full and Satisfying Life' por James A. Moore ::*'The Glass Road' por Ray Garton ::*'Tasty Teeth' por Guillermo del Toro & Matthew Robbins :3. Oddest Jobs editado por Christopher Golden com ilustrações de Mike Mignola Publicado pela Dark Horse ::*''Introduction'' por Christopher Golden ::*'Jiving with Shadows and Dragons and Long, Black Trains' por Joe R. Lansdale ::*'Straight, No Chaser' por Mark Chadbourn ::*'Second Honeymoon' por John Skipp & Cody Goodfellow ::*'Danny Boy' por Ken Bruen ::*'Strange Fishing in the Western Highlands' por Garth Nix ::*'Salamander Blues' por Brian Keene ::*'The Thursday Men' por Tad Williams ::*'Produce' por Amber Benson ::*'Repossession' por Barbara Hambly ::*'In Cupboards and Bookshelves' por Gary A. Braunbeck ::*'Feet of Sciron' por Rhys Hughes ::*'Monster Boy' por Stephen Volk ::*'Evolution and Hellhole Canyon' por Don Winslow ::*'A Room of One's Own' por China Miéville Outras Mídias Hellboy também foi adaptado como um filme de franquia de ação em live-action (veja Hellboy (filme) e Hellboy II: O Exército Dourado) e dois filmes de animação direto para DVD, com sua própria série de quadrinhos spin-off (veja Hellboy Animated). Também foi feito um jogo para videogames chamado, '' Hellboy: The Science of Evil '', e um RPG. Referências en:Hellboy_(series) Categoria:Quadrinhos